


you had me wrapped around your finger

by altissimozucca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Racing, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Domestic Violence (Nothing Graphic), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altissimozucca/pseuds/altissimozucca
Summary: After about ten minutes, he was broken out of his work by something hitting his window. His hand twitched as he jumped, leaving a long mark on the paper that he had to erase before continuing his work, deeming the sound as a bird accidentally flying into the glass – it happened quite often, though he wasn’t sure which birds flew in the middle of the night.Another hit on his window a few minutes later had him frown, putting his pencil back in the holder. He walked up to the window and looked outside, though he couldn’t see anything. Just in that moment, a pebble hit the glass and Max rolled his eyes, opening the window and peering down only to get hit in the forehead by another.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	you had me wrapped around your finger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [challelercsupermax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/challelercsupermax/gifts).

** The warm, yellow** glow coming from the window looked stark contrast against the eeriness of the twelfth hour of the night. Had a person been walking by, they could’ve seen a shadow moving through the room sullenly, from their desk to their bed and vice-versa.

Max knew he wasn’t getting any sleep that night, not after the fight he’d had with his father earlier that day, about something so miniscule Max had troubles remembering it. What he could remember clearly was the feeling of his father’s palm meeting his cheek after a comment Max knew he shouldn’t have made, yet he did anyway.

He’d gone to his room after that, dropping on the bed and staring at the ceiling blankly; he wasn’t going to cry, nor was he going to slam the doors shut or punch any walls. Those ways of dealing with emotions had disappeared back in fourth grade after he got called a little girl for crying.

Instead of raging like a bull, he’d texted Charles. It was a simple and short _I miss you,_ but it had him starting a conversation with his boyfriend that calmed down his anger, leaving in its place only the feeling of longing. He wished he could see Charles whenever he wanted, wished they didn’t have to sneak around his father, yet he knew that Jos would never allow him to be with another boy.

Often he wished he was with his mother, who was accepting when Max came out to her, back when he was only twelve. They were talking about marriage when he’d blurted it out and she smiled at him, ruffled his hair and said, “I can’t wait to meet your future husband, then.” It was the first time Max didn’t feel wrong for noticing boys more than girls.

Letting out a sigh, Max moved from his bed to his desk. A pile of papers stood there, his unfinished homework glaring at him in the Times New Roman font his teacher preferred using. Another sigh escaped past his lips as he took a pencil from his PSV themed pencil holder and began scribbling answers just to get it over with.

After about ten minutes, he was broken out of his work by something hitting his window. His hand twitched as he jumped, leaving a long mark on the paper that he had to erase before continuing his work, deeming the sound as a bird accidentally flying into the glass – it happened quite often, though he wasn’t sure which birds flew in the middle of the night.

Another hit on his window a few minutes later had him frown, putting his pencil back in the holder. He walked up to the window and looked outside, though he couldn’t see anything. Just in that moment, a pebble hit the glass and Max rolled his eyes, opening the window and peering down only to get hit in the forehead by another.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” whispered Charles from beneath Max’s window, looking apologetic as Max narrowed his eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Max questioned equally as quiet, leaning over the edge and shaking his head at his boyfriend. He could barely see him under the glow of the moonlight, his face hidden beneath a black hoodie that used to belong to Max.

Charles pulled down the hood and smiled up at Max, ruffling his messy hair, “I came to take you out. Come on, get down.”

“Are you crazy?!” he whisper-yelled, but Charles just winked at him. Max let out a groan, contemplating whether he should listen to Charles – who had an affinity for sneaking out – or to listen to his common sense and remain inside. In the end, his want to see Charles and go away from his father prevailed, and he asked, “How do I get down, though? I can’t go through the front door; my dad would hear me.”

“Just jump, I’ll catch you.”

Max stared down at Charles’s hopeful and certain face. “You _are_ crazy,” he concluded, gripping the ledge with his hands.

“You’re even crazier for loving me, baby,” Charles bit back, amusement lacing his voice. “I promise I’ll catch you; you know that. It’s not that high up, and you’re about as light as a feather from the rabbit food your dad’s feeding you,” he continued.

Max sighed. “Okay, fine. If I break my leg, I’m permanently moving to your place, though,” he threatened, climbing up on the window ledge and looking down; Charles was right, it wasn’t that big of a fall and he couldn’t do more than just sprain his leg if Charles failed his promise of catching him.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Charles responded, opening his arms for Max to fall into. Max jumped down, straight onto Charles and they both toppled to the grass, Max gasping for air and Charles laughing quietly as he pressed a kiss to Max’s cheek.

“You didn’t catch me, you asshole,” Max wheezed out once he managed to regain some of his breath. He rolled onto his back, staring up at the sky as Charles laced their fingers together.

“You’re heavier than you look,” Charles commented in response, getting up and pulling Max to his feet, too. “You good to stand by yourself?” he asked, a hint of worry in his voice as he noticed Max’s wobbling legs.

Max nodded, “Yeah, I’m good.”

Charles smiled at him, full-on, dimpled smile that had Max staring at him fondly. “Great. Come on, I took Lorenzo’s car to get here,” Charles said, beginning to walk while pulling Max along, too. Charles parked the car slightly farther down the street, most likely so that Max didn’t look outside at the sight of a car parking somewhere nearer.

Once they reached the red Volkswagen, Charles opened the door for Max with a light bow and a cheeky grin; Max couldn’t help but roll his eyes, lightly hitting Charles on the forehead as he got in. After Charles slid in the driver’s seat and started the car, Max letting himself relax against the seat.

Charles could see Max shivering slightly and turned the heating on, pulling out of the parking spot as he started to drive. He took Max’s hand in his, rubbing his thumb over Max’s knuckles as he kept his gaze glued to the road, though sneaking a few glances at his boyfriend every-so-often.

It was only when Charles began driving outside of the town that Max asked, “Where are we even going?”

“You’ll see,” Charles replied, the vague answer causing Max to groan. Charles chuckled, “Come on, it’ll be worth it. Have a little patience.”

Max just pouted and turned on the radio with his other hand, gripping Charles’s in his tighter. He looked at Charles as he began humming along to the song playing on the radio, some slow, romantic hit that Max heard many times but didn’t know the words to.

His pout turned into a smile as Charles began quietly singing, squeezing Max’s hand. “Come on, let’s change the gear together,” he said, moving their connected hands to the gear stick and changing it, earning a laugh from Max at his silliness as he cheered.

“You’re an idiot,” Max commented fondly, shaking his head.

Charles smiled at him with a wink, “And you love me for it.”

They reached their destination, a hill outside of the town overlooking it. Charles parked in a spot intended for that purpose, both of them undoing their seatbelts. He could see Max looking at the panorama stretching in front of them, the lights of their town and the surrounding ones making a picturesque scene.

He stayed like that for a while, gaze glued to Max’s serene face. Leaning across the armrest console, he pressed a soft kiss to Max’s cheek, nuzzling him afterwards. Max let out a dreamy sigh, closing his eyes as Charles kissed his jaw, moved down to his neck and whispered, “I love you so much.”

“I love you,” Max replied back, tilting his head and capturing Charles’s lips with his. They kissed softly, lovingly, the feeling filling Max up with warmth that he needed after the day he’d had. Letting his arms snake around Charles’s neck, he deepened the kiss, biting down on Charles’s bottom lip.

“I’m accidentally gonna fuck up the handbrake,” Charles mumbled into the kiss, making Max laugh as they separated. They kept their foreheads pressed together, both with their eyes closed and breaths mingling. “Let’s go to the backseat,” Charles offered, earning a nod from Max.

Once they managed to shuffle into the back, Charles pulled Max straight into his arms and hugged him tightly. Max moved so that he was sitting in Charles’s lap, looking into his eyes deeply before pressing a featherlight kiss on his lips. Charles let out a groan, tugging Max closer as their lips met in a proper kiss.

Running his hands down Max’s back, he let his fingers sneak beneath his sweatshirt, the cold feeling causing Max to shiver. Charles let out a laugh, letting his fingers roam Max’s body as they made out, Max’s grinding over Charles’s crotch causing his breath to hitch a few times.

And when Max came home at past two in the morning, his lips swollen and red and hair tousled from Charles’s fingers but his heart full and content, he fell asleep almost immediately, all negative thoughts he had before seeing Charles long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr at altisssimozucca](https://altisssimozucca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
